Our First Date
by Chisato Ootsuki
Summary: Akhirnya, waktunya untuk sang tokoh utama –Uzumaki Naruto– dan teman-temannya untuk pulang ke rumah setelah seharian mengajar di akademi. Saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah, ada seseorang yang memanggil Naruto. Orang itu tidak lain teman Naruto yang bernama Rock Lee. Naruto biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Alis Tebal.


**Our First Date**

**Disclamer **: _Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto

_Our First Date _by Chisato Ootsuki

**Character** : Uzumaki Naruto / Hyuuga Hinata

**Genre** : Romance / Humor (sedikit)

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, kurang dalam feel dan lainnya.

**Summary** : Akhirnya, waktunya untuk sang tokoh utama –Uzumaki Naruto– dan teman-temannya untuk pulang ke rumah setelah seharian mengajar di akademi. Saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah, ada seseorang yang memanggil Naruto. Orang itu tidak lain teman Naruto yang bernama Rock Lee. Naruto biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Alis Tebal_.

**A/N** : Cerita ini tentang kencan pertama Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

**Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading…..**

.

.

Akhirnya, waktunya untuk sang tokoh utama –Uzumaki Naruto– dan teman-temannya untuk pulang ke rumah setelah seharian mengajar di akademi. Saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah, ada seseorang yang memanggil Naruto. Orang itu tidak lain teman Naruto yang bernama Rock Lee. Naruto biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Alis Tebal_.

"Naruto ..." Panggil Lee dengan semangat sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah belakang. "Ada apa _Alis Tebal_ ?"

"Maukah kau menemani ku berlatih besok?" Tanya Lee penuh semangat.

"Besok kan hari Minggu. Kau masih ingin berlatih?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Ya, kita harus mengeluarkan semangat jiwa masa muda kita. Dengan cara berlatih keras untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat." Jawab Lee yang penuh dengan semangat api membara.

"Oh begitu. Tapi _gomen ne Alis Tebal,_ aku tidak bisa berlatih denganmu." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Lee yang kecewa.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi ...

.

.

.

**#Flashback**

_Pagi yang begitu cerah. Langit yang biru, semilir angin yang berhembus, dan suara kicauan burung yang merdu. Cuaca yang bagus bagi Naruto untuk mengawali hari yang baru dengan semangat._

_Di saat Naruto berjalan menuju akademi, dia bertemu dengan Hinata. Semangatnya untuk mengawali hari semakin besar._

"_Hinata .." Teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata._

"_Naruto-kun. Selamat pagi." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto._

"_Selamat pagi-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum balik. "Ayo kita berangkat bersama!" Ucap Naruto semangat._

"_Ya, baiklah." Ucap Hinata yang pipinya memerah._

_._

_._

_._

_Di tengah jalan, Naruto dan Hinata bertemu dengan penggemar Naruto yang membicarakan mereka. Penggemar Naruto merasa kesal melihat Hinata yang berjalan bersama Naruto._

"_Ahh .. menyebalkan. Lihat mereka jalan berdua." Ucap penggemar Naruto yang lewat._

"_Wanita itu apa-apaan sih? Berjalan bersama dengan Naruto-kun." Ucap penggemar lainnya._

"_Benar, membuat kesal saja. Memangnya dia siapa ?"_

—_(Dan masih banyak lagi celotehan penggemar Naruto yang lainnya)—_

_._

_._

_Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk mendengar celotehan fans Naruto yang sudah menyakiti perasaannya. Hinata terus berjalan bersama Naruto, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Naruto merasa kesal dengan celotehan para penggemarnya itu. Naruto menatap Hinata yang hanya terdiam. Tapi Naruto tahu, walaupun Hinata diam, Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan perkataan para penggemarnya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto yang cemas sambil memandang Hinata._

"_Hm? Iya aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata yang tersenyum manis. Tapi... _

"_Aku tahu kau bohong-ttebayo! Walaupun kau tersenyum, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto. _

"_Berhenti Hinata!" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang terus berjalan untuk menghindari penggemarnya._

"_Mm?" Hinata berhenti karena tarikan tangan dari Naruto._

"_Lihat ini Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata._

"_Naruto-kun .. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata yang merasa Naruto akan melakukan suatu tindakan yang tidak bisa dia prediksikan._

"_Halo semuanya!" Sapa Naruto ramah sambil melambaikan tangan._

"_Kyaaaa ... Naruto-kun menyapa kita." Teriak para penggemar yang begitu senang._

"_Naruto-kun ..."_

"_Naruto-kun ..."_

_Semua penggemar terus berteriak memanggil Naruto. Naruto menanggapinya dengan lambaian tangan._

"_Baiklah semuanya. Perkenalkan, gadis yang bersamaku ini adalah kekasihku-dattebayo!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum._

_Penggemar yang berteriak memanggil-manggil Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tiba-tiba semua penggemar Naruto menangis secara serempak karena patah hati. _

"_Naruto-kun. Kau mematahkan hati kami semua." Ucap penggemar Naruto sambil menangis._

— _(Serempak semua penggemar Naruto menangis)—_

_._

_._

_Hinata hanya bingung melihat sikap Naruto._

"_Ayo! Kita pergi saja dari sini. Bisa-bisa kita terlambat mengajar." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata._

_Hinata tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hinata hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto. Hinata merasa senang. Demi membelanya, Naruto berani mengambil tindakan itu. Padahal bisa saja Naruto diamuk oleh penggemarnya itu._

"_Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke akademi. Nanti kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata._

"_Baiklah." Ucap Hinata sambil melangkah mengikuti Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

_Sampailah mereka di akademi. Mereka memasuki ruangan guru yang masih sepi._

"_Mm? Aku pikir kita terlambat karena hambatan di jalan tadi." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya._

"_Iya. Aku pikir juga begitu."_

_Hinata dan Naruto meletakkan tasnya di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tempat mereka di ruang guru tepat bersebelahan. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan. Saat di ruangan guru mereka tetap bisa bersama dan saling mendekatkan diri._

"_Besok hari Minggu kan?"_

"_Iya benar."_

'_Aduuuh ... Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku menanyakan hari padanya. Aku ingin mengajaknya kencan. Tapi bagaimana ya caraku membicarakannya? Yasudahlah, aku akan bicara padanya. Semoga saja dia mau kencan denganku.' Ucap Naruto dalam benaknya._

"_Mmmm .. Hinata." Panggil Naruto yang agak ragu._

"_Ya Naruto-kun?"_

"_A, ayo kita berkencan-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto lantang tapi gugup dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya._

_Hinata hanya tercengang mendengar Naruto mengajaknya berkencan._

"_Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak mau ya?"_

"_Bu, bukan. Aku hanya kaget saja." Jelas Hinata._

"_Jadi bagaimana? Semenjak kita pacaran, kita belum pernah berkencan." Tanya Naruto yang penuh harapan._

"_Iya. Ayo kita berkencan Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata malu-malu dengan pipi yang merah._

"_Yeaahh .. Aku senang-ttebayo!" Begitu senangnya mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto reflek memeluk Hinata._

_Hinata hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Lalu Hinata pingsan._

"_Hinata! Hinata!" Panggil Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hinata. "Ahhh ... gawat, ini benar-benar gawat-ttebayo!" Bangun Hinata. Jangan pingsan seperti ini." Naruto sangat panik. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

.

.

.

... aku sudah janji dengan Hinata_. Gomen ne._"

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda ?" Wajah Lee yang penuh semangat berubah menjadi wajah dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Tidak bisa. Kenapa kau tidak latihan bersama _Alis Tebal-sensei_ saja ?"

"Guy_-sensei_ sedang ada misi. Senangnya punya pacar." Ucap Lee yang wajahnya murung.

"_Gomen ne Alis Tebal_. Jangan seperti ini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah." Ucap Naruto tidak enak.

Lee hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan keadaan lemas. Dia tidak memiliki semangat api membara seperti biasanya.

"_Gomen ne_!" Teriak Naruto kepada Lee.

"Malangnya nasibku ini. Benar-benar jones. Ingin sekali aku mendekati Sakura, tapi dia milik Sasuke sekarang." Gumam Lee yang kehilangan semangat.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dia berjalan sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu_-ttebayo_? Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan." Ucap Naruto yang melanjutkan jalannya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tibalah hari untuk berkencan. Naruto sangat bersemangat untuk menjemput Hinata.

"Waaahhh ... Pagi yang cerah_-ttebayo_! Aku jadi makin semangat untuk berkencan dengan Hinata." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat sambil berjalan.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bertemu Hinata di tengah jalan.

"Eeeh? Hinata? Mau kemana?" Ucap Naruto yang berhenti melihat Hinata.

"Naruto_-kun_? Aku ingin menjemputmu." Jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa kau yang menjemput? Seharusnya aku saja yang menjemputmu."

"Bagaimana ya menjawabnya? Aku tidak sabar bertemu Naruto_-kun_. Jadi aku pergi menjemput Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata malu-malu dengan pipi yang merona.

"Ya ampun kau ini. Baiklah kalu begitu. Karena sudah bertemu, ayo kita langsung pergi saja." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ke Taman Hiburan Konoha." Jawab Naruto penuh semangat. "Ayo kita bergegas_-ttebayo_!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ya!" Sahut Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Ramai sekali taman hiburannya." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau benar Hinata. Karena hari ini hari Minggu. Jadi, banyak yang datang berlibur ke sini." Ucap Naruto melihat sekeliling.

"Kita main wahan apa dulu ya? Aku tidak pernah kesini. Jadi, tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah aku yang akan menentukan kita main wahana apa.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Mmmm .. Kita naik bianglala dulu ya Naruto_-kun_." Ajak Hinata yang bersemangat.

"Baiklah_-dattebayo_!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Antrean yang lumayan panjang. Mereka menunggu dengan sabar sampai giliran mereka tiba. Setelah lama mengantre, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata mendapatkan gilirannya. Mereka naik bianglala dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

"Menyenangkan sekali ya_-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto dengan sikap seperti anak kecil.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Naruto_-kun_. Sifatmu seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hm? He he .." Naruto hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

Mereka begitu menikmati wahana bianglalanya. Komedi putar berhenti sesaat. Naruto dan Hinata berada di bagian paling atas komedi putar.

'Krek ..' Suara komedi putar

"Waah .. Indah sekali pemandangannya dari atas sini." Ucap Hinata terkagum-kagum.

"Ya Hinata." Ucap Naruto yang juga kagum.

"Semuanya dapat dilihat dari sini."

"Kau benar Hinata. Orang-orang juga kelihatan seperti semut dari atas sini.

Tak berapa lama, bianglala bergerak lagi. Saatnya Naruto dan Hinata turun dari bianglala.

'Krek ..'

"Hm? Sudah berputar lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Sayang sekali ya."

'Krek'

"Eeeh .. Kita sudah di bawah ayo turun Hinata." Ajak Naruto.

Naruto keluar terlebih dulu. Lalu Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang berniat untuk memegangi Hinata agar tidak terjatuh saat keluar dari dalam bianglala. Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ahh .. menyenangkan sekali ya naik bianglala itu." Ucap Naruto yang senang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang bersikap seperti itu.

"Ayo kita ke tempat wahana yang lainnya_._" Ucap Naruto semangat sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Begitu banyak wahana yang telah mereka mainkan. Mereka ke wahana kora kora, halilintar, rumah kaca, dan masih banyak lagi. Setelah puas bermain, mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Taman Hiburan Konoha.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman hiburan, Naruto melihat ada sebuah caffe es krim. Lalu mengajak Hinata untuk membeli es krim di caffe itu.

"Ayo kita beli es krim_-ttebayo_! Biar aku yang menraktir." Ucap Naruto senang.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata sambil mengikuti Naruto ke caffe es krim yang dimaksud.

Hinata dan Naruto masuk ke dalam caffe es krim. Mereka melihat daftar menu dan memilihnya.

"Kau ingin es krim apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat daftar menu.

"Mmmm ... Aku ingin rasa vanilla saja." Ucap Hinata sambil melihat daftar menu.

"Baiklah, aku rasa coklat saja kalau begitu."

"Caffe ini agak ramai. Carilah tempat dan tunggu aku." Ucap Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

.

.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto sudah membawa dua buah es krim di tangannya. Naruto tidak kesulitan dalam mencari Hinata. Karena Hinata mencari salah satu tempat di caffe es krim yang mudah dilihat oleh Naruto. Narutopun langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata .." Panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Hinata membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

"Ini es krim vanilla untukmu." Ucap Naruto yang langsung duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil memberikan es krimnya pada Hinata.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil menerima es krimnya.

"Waaah .. es krimnya enak sekali_-ttebayo_." Ucap Naruto sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Iya. Rasanya memang enak." Sahut Hinata yang juga sedang menjilati es krimnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai Hinata?" Ucap Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Balas Hinata.

"Ayo kita keluar. Dan jalan-jalan lagi."

"Baiklah."

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman hiburan. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto ingin pergi ke toilet.

"Hinata, tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu."

"Bagaimana kau menunggu di bangku taman hiburan itu?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku ke toilet umum dulu ya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Aku tidak akan lama!" Teriak Naruto yang berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Saat menuju toilet, Naruto melihat ada sebuah counter permainan pistol air dengan si penjaga yang berteriak untuk menarik pelanggan. Dia ingin memainkannya dan memenangkan hadiahnya untuk Hinata.

"Ayo main dan menangkan hadiahnya!" Teriak pak penjaga counter untuk menarik pelanggan.

"Sepertinya seru_. _Jika menang mendapat hadiah. Aku ingin main dan memenangkan hadiahnya untuk Hinata. Pasti Hinata senang. Setelah dari toilet aku akan mengajak Hinata ke sini." Ucap Naruto yang langsung berjalan ke arah toilet.

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto kembali dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata .." Panggil Naruto. "Apa kau lama menunggu?"

"Tidak Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah counter permainan yang aku jumpai tadi saat ke toilet." Ucap Naruto yang senang.

"Permainan? Permainan apa itu Naruto_-kun_?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ayo! Ikut aku saja_-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

"Nah ini dia_-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk counter permainan yang dimaksud.

"Permainan pistol air?" Hinata hanya bingung melihatnya.

Seperti biasa, peraturan dalam permainan ini dimanapun sama. Bila bisa menembak tepat mengenai sasaran (di sini sasarannya adalah bebek mainan), akan mendapat hadiah.

"Aku ingin memainkan permainan itu. Lalu memenangkan sebuah boneka untukmu. Aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah kan?" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Tidak usah Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata yang terkejut.

"Sudahlah_-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Naruto_-kun_ .." Gumam Hinata yang kagum pada Naruto.

Mereka menghampiri counter permainan pistol air tersebut.

"Ayo silahkan menembak dan menangkan hadiahnya!" Teriak pak penjaga counter permainan.

"Paman, aku ingin main." Ucap Naruto semangat sambil memberi uang.

"Baiklah nak. Jika kau hanya bisa menembak satu, dua atau tidak sama sekali bebek mainan itu, kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa. Jika menembak tiga bebek, kau akan mendapat makanan ringan. Jika menembak empat, kau mendapat boneka ukuran kecil. Dan jika menembak lima, kau akan mendapat boneka ukuran besar." Jelas pak penjaga counter.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti_-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto yang semangat.

"_Ganbatte_ Naruto_-kun_!" Ucap Hinata memberi semangat.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ini pistol airnya." Ucap penjaga counter memberikan pistol air.

"Ya baiklah. Aku akan mulai_-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto yang percaya diri sambil konsentrasi.

"_Ganbatte ne_. Menangkan hadiah untuk kekasihmu." Ucap penjaga counter memberi semangat.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto telah berhasil menembak empat bebek mainan. Tinggal satu lagi bebek mainan yang tersisa.

"Baiklah_. _Satu lagi tersisa." Ucap Naruto sambil berkonsentrasi.

"_Ganbatte ne_!" Ucap pak penjaga counter memberi semangat.

"_Ganbatte_ Naruto_-kun_!" Ucap Hinata yang juga memberi semangat.

'Deg-deg .. Deg-deg ..' Keadaan mulai tegang. Akhirnya tembakan terakhir di luncurkan. (Lebay pake bingits deh aku, kayak mau perang aja)

Dan ...

Tada ...

Naruto berhasil menembak bebek yang terakhir. Dia berhasil menembak lima bebek mainan. Naruto mendapatkan boneka ukuran besar. Dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Menembak bebek mainan bukan hal yang sulit bagi Naruto. Ootsuki Kaguya (sang Dewa Cakra) saja bisa dikalahkan.

"Yeaah .. Aku berhasil mendapat boneka yang besar_-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto senang.

"Waaah .. Selamat nak! Kau berhasil." Ucap pak penjaga counter sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou _paman." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat Naruto_-kun_!" Ucap Hinata senang.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata. Ini berkat semangat darimu juga." Ucap Naruto yang juga senang.

"Kau ingin boneka besar yang mana nak?" Tanya pak penjaga counter.

"Menurutku boneka beruang warna ungu itu bagus juga. Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata? Ini kan boneka untukmu. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu selera seorang wanita." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Apapun yang kau pilih, aku pasti suka." Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil melihat Naruto.

"Baiklah_-dattebayo_! Paman, aku ingin boneka beruang warna ungu yang besar itu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk boneka yang dimaksud.

"Nah .. Ini bonekanya." Ucap pak penjaga counter sambil memberikan boneka beruang itu.

"_Arigatou_ paman." Ucap Naruto

"Sama-sama." Ucap pak penjaga counter sambil tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan boneka yang ia menangkan ke Hinata.

"_Arigatou _Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil menerima boneka dari Naruto.

"Aku sangat menyukai boneka ini." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

Pak penjaga counter hanya memerhatikan Hinata dan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

'Kruk ..' Perut Naruto berbunyi.

Semua kesenangan terhenti. Karena terdengar suara yang tidak lain berasal dari perut Naruto yang sudah memberi kode lapar.

"Naruto_-kun_ .." Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Gomen_ _ne_." Ucap Naruto yang wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan ramen di restoran ramen yang ada di taman hiburan ini. Aku yang menraktir. Karena hari ini Naruto sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan boneka ini untukku." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan bonekanya ke Naruto.

"Senangnya_-ttebayo_! Ayo kita makan ramen." Ajak Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Ayo Naruto_-kun_!" Ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

'Slurp' Bunyi Naruto yang sedang menyeruput ramennya.

"Tetap saja ramen di Ichiraku yang paling enak." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya, kau benar." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aaah .. aku sudah kenyang-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang kenyang.

"Aku juga sudah kenyang." Ucap Hinata sambil menjauhkan mangkok ramennya yang sudah kosong.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini." Ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membayar ramennya dulu." Ucap Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. "Biar aku yang bawa bonekanya." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang boneka Hinata.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari restoran ramen, Naruto dan Hinata duduk di bangku yang ada di taman hiburan.

"Ayo kita duduk di bangku taman hiburan itu terlebih dahulu." Ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku yang dimaksud.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata.

Saat Hinata ingin duduk Naruto menghentikannya.

"Tunggu_-dattebayo_!" Ucap Naruto menghentikan Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto_-kun_?" Tanya Hinata yang bingung.

"Aku membersihkan bangkunya dulu. Nanti pakaianmu bisa kotor." Ucap Naruto.

"Eh? Naruto_-kun_ .." Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Naruto membersihkan bangku itu dengan sepenuh hati dengan sapu tangan miliknya hanya untuk Hinata. Sikap yang penuh perhatian. Hinata hanya dapat memandangi Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona.

"Sudah bersih_-ttebayo_! Sekarang kau sudah bisa duduk." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou _Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil duduk.

"Sama-sama Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Haah .. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya_-ttebayo_." Ucap Naruto sambil duduk.

"Iya, aku juga sangat menikmati hari ini." Ucap Hinata sambil memandangi bonekanya.

"Kau begitu menyukai boneka beruang itu ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang Hinata.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Tapi ..." Hinata terdiam.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku menyukainya bukan karena boneka ini bagus. Tapi karena Naruto yang memberikannya. Selain itu, aku juga suka karena Naruto mendapatkan boneka ini dengan usahanya sendiri." Ucap Hinata sambil memberikan Naruto sennyumannya yang cantik.

"Hinata .." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata kagum.

Hinata hanya menengok sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Ya ampun. Sudah mau sore Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil memandang langit.

"Iya kau benar." Ucap Naruto sambil menengok ke arah langit.

"Ayo kita pulang. Besok kita harus mengajar lagi. Jika lebih lama lagi di sini, kita akan kelelahan besok." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Rasanya cepat sekali waktu kencan kita." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Iya. Padahal kita kencan sudah dari tadi pagi." Ucap Hinata yang tersenyum.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata.

"Naruto_-kun_ .." Ucap Hinata memandangi Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang lebih dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku yang akan membawa bonekanya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil boneka yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto_-kun_. Aku saja yang bawa." Ucap Hinata yang mau merebut boneka dari tangan Naruto.

"Sudahlah_-ttebayo_! Biar aku yang bawa." Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

"Baiklah Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat di jalan menuju rumah Hinata, mereka bertemu lagi dengan penggemar Naruto yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka.

"Lihat itu. Boneka bagus yang dibawa Naruto_-kun_ itu pasti untuk gadis yang di sebelahnya. Yang kemarin Naruto_-kun _bilang bahwa gadis itu kekasihnya." Ucap salah satu penggemar Naruto.

"Membuat ku iri saja. Menyebalkan sekali gadis itu." Ucap penggemar yang lainnya.

"Bisa-bisanya dia menjadi kekasih Naruto_-kun_." Ucap penggemar yang lainnya.

—(Dan masih banyak lagi celotehan penggemar Naruto yang lainnya)—

.

.

"Naruto_-kun_ ..." Panggil seorang penggemar yang berlari ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Hm? Apa yang ingin kau laukan?" Tanya Naruto yang curiga.

"Kau membuat kami patah hati. Kau akan menerima akibatnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau menyakiti Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang cemas.

"Tidak. Tapi dirimu." Jawab penggemar Naruto.

"Hah? Ini gawat Naruto_-kun_." Hinata mencemaskan Naruto.

"Aku akan menggunakan jutsu turun-temurun dari keluargaku. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Ucap fans Naruto yang emosi.

"Hah?" Naruto menatap penggemarnya itu dengan wajah serius.

"_SANTET NO JUTSU." _Teriak penggemar Naruto yang mengeluarkan jurusnya. (WHAAAT ? SANTET ?)

Naruto siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melawan fansnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ...

"_SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJUUYON SHOU." _Hinata reflek mengeluarkan jutsunya untuk melindungi Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaa..." Penggemar Naruto terpental jauh entah kemana.

Semua penggemar Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata. Penggemar Naruto langsung kabur karena ketakutan dan merinding melihat Hinata.

"Waaah .. Kau hebat_-ttebayo_!" Naruto kagum melihat Hinata.

"Seorang wanita bisa menjadi lebih kuat, saat berusaha untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya." Ucap Hinata sambil memandang Naruto.

"Huwaaahh ... Aku terharu_-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto sambil menangis.

"Na, Naruto_-kun_. Jangan sampai seperti ini." Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap air mata Naruto.

"Ayo kita segera pulang." Ajak Hinata yang bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk boneka yang diberikannya pada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai_-ttebayo_!" Ucap Naruto yang berhenti tepat di rumah Hinata.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ini sudah kewajibanku mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat. Ini boneka milikmu." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan bonekanya.

"Iya." Ucap Hinata sambil menerima bonekanya.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Kalau kau sudah masuk, baru aku yang pulang."

"Kau tidak mampir dulu?" Ucap Hinata sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu Hinata. Aku harus segera pulang untuk beristirahat. Jika ada waktu, aku pasti akan ke rumahmu." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Naruto yang membalas lambaian tangannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Tapi Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dan dia berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Hm? Ada apa Hinata? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

'Cup' ciuman Hinata mendarat tepat di pipi Naruto.

"Hi, Hinata?" Ucap Naruto yang terkejut sambil memegang pipinya.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto_-kun_. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata dengan pipi yang merah.

Hinata langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Naruto masih terdiam di tempat. Dia masih terkejut dengan sikap Hinata barusan.

"Dia mencium pipiku." Ucap Naruto yang masih diam di tempat sambil memegang pipinya.

"Waaaahh .. Ciuman dari Hinata_-ttebayo_!" Teriak Naruto senang.

"Aku sangat senang. Aaah .. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang dan melanjutkan kesenanganku ini di rumah." Ucap Naruto yang terus memegang pipinya.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memegang pipinya. Orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi menganggapnya aneh. Tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Aneh sekali anak ini. Tidak ada hal yang lucu tapi tertawa sendiri." Ucap orang yang melewati Naruto.

"Setelah menjadi pahlawan, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?" Ucap orang lewat lainnya yang heran.

"Aaahh ... Ciuman dari Hinata." Ucap Naruto yang masih berjalan sambil memegangi pipinya dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Chisato :

Hai ... Apa kabar semua ? Ini fic solo kedua ku. Lagi duduk tiba-tiba inspirasi fic ini ngalir begitu aja. Gimana ? Bagus atau jelek ? Semoga kalian suka ya :D Ada hal aneh di atas, yaitu tentang _"SANTET NO JUTSU" _Wkwkwk ... aku buat jutsu aneh itu biar agak sedikit lucu aja. Gimana ? Lucu atau garing ? Maaf ya kalau fanfic nya kurang bagus. Maklum, masih dalam proses belajar.

Oh ya, untuk reader fanfic _Mawarku adalah Cintaku, _terima kasih untuk review nya. Aku sangat menghargai itu. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ku yang ke dua ini.

Kalau ada kritik sampaikan aja. Jangan ragu karena aku orang baru di fanfic ini. Santai aja, aku bakal nerima kok. Oh ya lupa, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ke dua ku ini.

#Love you reader

Oops .. Maaf kelupaan lagi. Makasih buat Widya-chan yang mau jadi betha test ku. Makasih bangeeeet ...


End file.
